


Игнор? Не этого я ждал

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Confrontations, Don’t copy to another site, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Insecure Lucifer, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Диаволо надоело, что Люцифер не обращает на него внимания, и он решает задать свой вопрос лицом к лицу и добиться ответа: чувствует ли Люцифер то же, что и он? Да или нет?
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	Игнор? Не этого я ждал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ignored wasn't the answer I was looking for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619187) by [Yesiamhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamhere/pseuds/Yesiamhere). 



> _Авторское примечание:_  
>  Это мойпервыйфанфик, так что палехче со мной, ну и он чуток длинный, будьте готовы.

Диаволо тащил Люцифера по коридорам дворца в сторону своей комнаты, крепко держа его за запястье.

Люцифер догадывался, что именно омрачало настроение наследника Девилдома. В конце концов, Диаволо признался ему _всего_ неделю назад или около того, и не то чтобы это стало для падшего ангела сюрпризом — все и так всё знали, но... Но он просто не смог заставить себя ответить, чувствуя себя недостойным, не стоящим такой похвалы от другого демона — и попросту сбежал, оставив Диаволо без ответа.

Ну а теперь Диаволо пригласил их всех во дворец с ночевкой, вроде как для того, чтобы студенты могли узнать друг друга получше, но Люцифер-то понимал, что одной из целей Диаволо было наконец-то вызвать его на разговор; они не общались уже неделю.

Все развлекались от души — все, кроме них. Люцифер весь вечер избегал общения с Диаволо, как бы наследник ни пытался добиться его внимания, и вот... Диаволо надоело, что его игнорируют, и он просто выдернул Люцифера из толпы веселящихся студентов.

Наконец Диаволо отпустил руку молчавшего все это время Люцифера, чтобы отпереть дверь в свою комнату, и снова схватил, затащил внутрь и прижал его к стене, пинком закрывая дверь.

Сглотнув, Люцифер попытался провалиться сквозь землю. Он оказался между упертых в стену рук Диаволо; выражение лица принца было растерянным, противоречивым.

— Мой Лорд, я... — начал было Люцифер, но был перебит.

— Хватит, Люци, — мягкий тон совершенно не вязался со словами Диаволо и печальным блеском его глаз. — Хватит...

Люцифер умолк, и между ними повисла неловкая тишина.

— Я не хочу больше играть в эти игры, Люци. Мне нужен ответ, — наконец проговорил Диаволо.

Не в силах смотреть ему в глаза, Люцифер отвел взгляд, и Диаволо с легким вздохом взял его за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову.

— Люцифер, я не могу понять, почему ты меня избегаешь: может, я слишком напористый? Поэтому? Но мы же знакомы несколько тысяч лет, неужели такой срок недостаточен, Люци?

Люцифер нахмурился, собираясь с мыслями, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Нет, мой Лорд, дело в том... — он оборвал себя со вздохом, наконец став похожим на себя привычного.

— Что не так? Почему ты не скажешь мне, Люцифер? — допытывался Диаволо, легонько поглаживая пальцем щеку демона и едва заметно улыбаясь.

— Ты всё говоришь, что я самый великолепный демон в Девилдоме, но я не стою такой похвалы... я не стою тебя, мой Лорд, — проговорил Люцифер, выпрямившись, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе и излучать абсолютную уверенность.

Брови Диаволо сошлись на переносице, губы сжались в узкую полоску. Наконец он заговорил, тщательно подбирая наиболее подходящие, по его мнению, слова:

— Что ты? Люци, ты же знаешь, что это не так. Если кто и достоин, так это ты — не только самый _божественный_ демон, которого когда-либо видел Девилдом, но и главная причина успеха моего предприятия.

— Возможно, мой Лорд, но многие другие демоны куда более подходят для... — удрученно проговорил Люцифер, снова отводя взгляд.

— Вот и нет. «Подходят для» чего? Я бы предпочел тебя кому угодно, — ответил Диаволо, больше не пытаясь заставить Люцифера посмотреть на него, а просто наклоняясь поближе.

Люцифер не нашел слов для ответа и просто промолчал.

— Я задам вопрос еще раз. Люци, ты будешь со мной? Будешь моим? Разделишь со мной бремя правления? Да или нет? — спросил Диаволо.

То ли из-за близости чужого дыхания у своего уха, то ли от прямоты вопроса, Люцифер почувствовал непреодолимое желание обернуться к принцу демонов, так, что их носы практически соприкоснулись. Он пытался взвесить варианты, чувствуя, как тает его самообладание.

— Что, если я скажу «нет»?

— Тогда я не буду на тебя давить, ведь я уважаю твое решение, — с улыбкой ответил Диаволо, пытаясь выглядеть всё так же оптимистично, даже несмотря на выражение лица Люцифера. — Всё будет так же, как прежде.

— А что, если я скажу «да»? — продолжил Люцифер едва заметно дрогнувшим голосом.

Диаволо замер на мгновение, обдумывая ответ. Наклонившись еще ближе, так, что у Люцифера перехватило дыхание, он прошептал тому на ухо:

— Тогда ты станешь моим и почувствуешь на себе, насколько ты _божественный_ — насколько ты действительно этого достоин, моя прекрасная Утренняя Звезда.

От его самообладания не осталось почти и следа: Люцифер едва удержал рвущийся с губ стон, вызванный откровенностью слов принца.

— Ну что же, ты готов ответить? — Диаволо бросил на Люцифера быстрый взгляд, не отстраняясь от его уха, будто тот не расслышал бы его иначе.

Люцифер пытался, изо всех сил пытался собраться и отказать, отбрить его, но его самоконтроль давно рассыпался в пыль, и он не смог заставить себя солгать.

— Да, — выдохнул он едва слышно.

Диаволо моргнул, осознавая услышанное.

— «Да» в том смысле, что ты _готов ответить_ , или «да» в том смысле, что _твой ответ_ — «да»? — уточнил он и снова жарко выдохнул в ухо Люцифера, не пряча хитрой улыбки: — Развей тему, Люци!

Ответом ему было молчание; несколько секунд было слышно только тяжелое, напряженное дыхание.

— То и другое, — наконец тихо проговорил Люцифер и задохнулся от того, как резко Диаволо выпрямился и оторвал руки от стены, обвил ими его талию, притянул ближе — так близко, что их лбы соприкасались, а глаза не могли не встретиться.

— Уверен? — Диаволо прикусил губу, словно не хотел, чтобы это слово сорвалось с губ.

Люцифер едва слышно вздохнул.

— Да. К сожалению.

Широкая улыбка вернулась на лицо Диаволо, словно у ребенка, которому вдруг дали его любимую конфету.

— Правда?! — почти вскрикнул он. — Люци, ты даже не представляешь, как я рад!

Диаволо прильнул к Люциферу и слегка потерся об него щекой, хихикнув над тем, как тот вначале попытался вжаться в стену, а потом сдался и принял ласку — и затем отстранился вновь лишь для того, чтобы рывком притянуть демона к себе и возбужденно прильнуть губами к его губам.

Люцифер едва успел осознать короткий поцелуй, когда Диаволо прервал его и снова посмотрел ему в глаза все с тем же по-детски беззаботным выражением счастья на лице, вызывая ответную улыбку. Они просто наслаждались близостью друг друга.

Люцифер скосил глаза на губы Диаволо, размышляя, будет ли ему дозволено поцеловать их еще раз. Ладонь Диаволо снова легко коснулась его щеки, заставляя поднять взгляд; он не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал беззвучный смешок принца.

— Если тебе хочется поцеловать меня, Люцифер, то так и сделай. Здесь некому нам помешать, — на губах принца расцветала улыбка, должно быть, он перехватил тот взгляд.

Люцифер попытался так и сделать, хотя бы податься вперед, но тело не послушалось его, и он так и замер молча, с полуоткрытым ртом. Диаволо закатил глаза и снова наклонился к нему все с той же счастливой улыбкой — для нового поцелуя.

Люцифер от удивления ничего не мог предпринять, только таращился широко открытыми глазами на принца, но постепенно расслабился, обвил руками его шею и стал отвечать на поцелуй, который в этот раз продлился дольше, а когда он закончился и Диаволо отстранился, то выражение его лица было уже совсем не детским.

— Лорд Диаволо, — начал было Люцифер, но тот положил палец ему на губы, игриво улыбаясь, а потом потянул от стены, увлекая в сторону кровати, что была в противоположной части комнаты.

— Люци, оставь эти формальности. _Прошу тебя_ , — промурлыкал принц, усадив Люцифера на постель и устраиваясь рядом. Он снова уперся руками по обе стороны от Люцифера, только теперь уже не в стену, а в кровать, улыбаясь так же широко и счастливо, как и прежде. Наверное, на лице Люцифера отразилось замешательство от такого развития событий, потому что брови Диаволо опять слегка сошлись на переносице в вопросительном выражении.

— Что не так? Неужели ты забыл, Люци? Я же говорил, — Диаволо наклонился к нему ближе и перешел на едва слышный шепот, — ты почувствуешь себя _божественно_ — так, как ты того заслуживаешь — если только ты скажешь «да», и ты сказал.

Люцифер сглотнул, чувствуя, как ускоряется его дыхание.

— Мой Ло... кхм, — поправился он, — Диаволо. Я не забыл, просто беспокоюсь о возможных последствиях нашего длительного отсутствия. Внизу может начаться беспорядок.

— Об этом не волнуйся, — тепло рассмеялся Диаволо, — ведь там Барбатос. У нас сколько угодно времени, — и еще одним нежным поцелуем снял печать беспокойства с губ Люцифера.

На этот раз тот был готов к поцелую и сразу же ответил, подаваясь вперед навстречу Диаволо, словно они делили свое тепло на двоих, расслабляясь в присутствии друг друга. Рука Люцифера вспорхнула вверх, зарываясь в волосы принца. Но вот их губы разделились, оставляя между обоими лишь тяжелое дыхание, а потом без слов соединились снова, на этот раз с еще большим желанием, словно в борьбе; в то же время Диаволо расстегивал пуговицы рубашки Люцифера, облизывая и посасывая его нижнюю губу, словно спрашивая разрешения войти.

Неохотно Люцифер подчинился, позволяя Диаволо скользнуть в свой рот; их языки переплелись, и Диаволо наконец сумел полностью расстегнуть рубашку Люцифера и стащить ее с его плеч, небрежно отбросить куда-то в сторону от кровати. Он прервал поцелуй лишь затем, чтобы оба они могли глотнуть воздуха, а еще для того, чтобы слегка подвинуть Люцифера на широкой постели и усесться верхом на его бедра.

Диаволо на секунду замер в таком положении, наслаждаясь открывшимся перед ним зрелищем. Люцифер тяжело дышал, его бледную кожу окрасили алые пятна, а глаза неотрывно следили за каждым движением Диаволо.

— Ты действительно самый красивый демон, которого я когда-либо видел, — проговорил Диаволо, наклоняясь, чтобы оставить один-единственный поцелуй посередине обнаженной груди Люцифера. — Воистину достойный всех данных тебе имен. Ты ведь и сам это знаешь, Люци?

Люцифер чуть нахмурился в ответ, чувствуя, как его щеки заливает непрошеный румянец.

— Да, и тебе явно нравится мне об этом напоминать... среди прочего, — ответил Люцифер, поймав взгляд Диаволо.

— Потому что это так и есть, — ответил Диаволо, оглаживая руками грудь Люцифера. — Это правда, и ничего, кроме правды.

Он наклонился опять, на этот раз к соску Люцифера, и принялся посасывать и покусывать его, лаская рукой второй сосок, слегка пощипывая его и теребя.

С губ Люцифера сорвался тихий стон несомненного удовольствия, и Диаволо остановился на секунду, поднял глаза, встретился с ним горящим золотым взглядом — улыбнулся и перешел к другому соску.

И так, чередуя стороны, Диаволо опустился ниже, оставив дорожку поцелуев на груди Люцифера, пока не достиг пояса брюк падшего ангела, заставив того снова сбиться с дыхания в предвкушении, что же будет дальше.

Диаволо на секунду поднял голову, посылая Люциферу улыбку, и потянул за пояс. Люцифер нахмурился, ощущая, как сильно его полупривставший в брюках член жаждет этого прикосновения, но Диаволо только усмехнулся и вернулся к его груди, словно не обращая внимания на желания Люцифера.

Он снова осыпал грудь Люцифера поцелуями, не пропуская ни одного местечка. Тот ерзал и прикусывал губу, пытаясь справиться со столь непривычным ощущением чужих губ — губ Диаволо — на его обычно закрытой одеждой коже.

И снова Диаволо пошел наперекор желаниям Люцифера, продвигаясь выше, к его шее, покрывая ее новыми и новыми поцелуями, иногда слегка посасывая участки кожи.

Люцифер снова простонал, и вдруг оказалось, что руки Диаволо, жадно ощупывавшие его грудь дюйм за дюймом, достигли таких потаенных мест его тела, где не побывали даже губы принца, которые теперь не отрывались от шеи падшего ангела.

Наконец одна из ладоней Диаволо отыскала твердую выпуклость в брюках Люцифера. Неторопливо ощупывая находку сквозь материю, он прервал поцелуи, чтобы посмотреть Люциферу в лицо.

Слегка сжав напряженный член ладонью и вызвав короткий горловой звук, Диаволо, прикусив губу, с интересом изучал, как Люцифер краснеет еще сильнее и торопливо прикрывает лицо рукой, не в силах выдержать взгляд своего повелителя, и лишь усмехнулся, свободной рукой отводя ладонь Люцифера от лица.

— Не стоит стесняться, Люци. Я ведь делаю всё, чтобы тебе было приятно.

Люцифер закусил щеку изнутри, заливаясь краской еще больше, если только это было возможно. В доказательство своих слов Диаволо еще раз сжал его член через брюки и разочарованно вздохнул, получив в награду за свои усилия лишь зрелище прикушенной губы и скользнувшего прочь взгляда, но тут же вспомнил о прежних словах падшего ангела — о его неуверенности.

— Люцифер, — он снова наклонился, на этот раз чтобы шепнуть тому на ухо. — Быть демоном — это значит поддаваться своим желаниям, — прервавшись на секунду, Диаволо прикусил ухо Люцифера. — Ты работаешь больше всех в Девилдоме, так позволь же мне помочь тебе расслабиться, Люци — моя прекрасная Утренняя Звезда.

Не в силах больше сопротивляться, Люцифер лишь застонал от слов Диаволо, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его ладони. Твердость возбужденного члена уже доставляла ему дискомфорт, хотелось настоящего прикосновения — напрямую, а не через ткань.

Заметив это, Диаволо отстранился от уха Люцифера и вернулся к его поясу. Люцифер еще раз качнул бедрами — нетерпеливо, требовательно — потираясь членом о Диаволо, и они оба застонали в унисон от этого прикосновения, твердые и возбужденные.

Со своим обычным смешком Диаволо придержал бедра Люцифера и начал расстегивать его брюки.

— Не стоит спешить, Люци. Я никуда не ухожу, — с этими словами он стянул материю с ног Люцифера и отбросил брюки куда-то в сторону, к давно забытой рубашке.

Он снова ощупал выпуклую твердость, прикрытую лишь бельем, но теперь движения ладони Диаволо были немного быстрее. С губ Люцифера срывались стоны, но он недовольно хмурился, не находя удовлетворения и желая прямого контакта; наконец, он потянулся, попытавшись освободиться от последнего слоя ткани самостоятельно — но Диаволо отвел его руки, заставляя Люцифера лежать смирно, лишь принимая ласки.

— Я же сказал, не спеши, Люци, — Диаволо рассмеялся, но, видя противоречивое выражение лица Люцифера, вздохнул и задумался, в итоге все-таки решившись снять боксеры Люцифера и точно так же отбросить их в сторону от кровати.

— Люци, ты _слишком_ неотразим, — проговорил Диаволо, потирая руками бедра Люцифера, все еще сидя верхом на его ногах, разглядывая тело падшего ангела с восхищением — почти с благоговением. — И слишком красив.

Разрываясь между смущением от того, что он лежит абсолютно открытый в своей наготе перед полностью одетым Диаволо, и смущением от похвалы принца, Люцифер не удержал еще один короткий стон. А может быть, ему и вовсе не стоит стесняться, а следует попросить Диаволо доставить наконец ему обещанное удовольствие?

Заметив, что член Люцифера шевельнулся от его слов, и сопоставив это с тихим гортанным стоном, Диаволо сделал нужные выводы и привстал с ног Люцифера, разводя их в стороны, а после наклонился и поцеловал нежную кожу на внутренней поверхности бедер.

Он осыпал бедра Люцифера поцелуями, иногда посасывая и покусывая в некоторых местах, прямо рядом с членом, но не касаясь его, и Люцифер стонал от противоречивого удовольствия, не зная, что делать и как быть дальше. Между поцелуями Диаволо успевал восхвалять Люцифера еще больше, описывая в красках его красоту и силу, его возбуждающие стоны и то, что никто, никто во всех трех мирах не мог бы заменить его, и каждая похвала вызывала движение бедер и еще один стон, и каждый новый стон Люцифера вызывал у Диаволо еще одну улыбку.

Оставив на чувствительной коже последний поцелуй, Диаволо снова выпрямился, оседлав Люцифера и задержав руки по обе стороны его бедер, и бросил на отчаянно ерзающего Люцифера невинный взгляд.

— Если ты чего-то от меня хочешь, Люцифер, просто попроси, и я это сделаю. Особенно — для тебя, — проговорил Диаволо, обратив внимание, что Люцифер уже некоторое время не разговаривал, оставив слова в пользу стонов и языка тела.

Ответом ему была тишина, и Диаволо ждал, дразня Люцифера, растирая большим пальцем тягучие капли предэякулята по головке его члена... но и не более того. Люцифер прикусил губу, постепенно сдаваясь.

— Прошу тебя... — казалось, это было всё, что он был способен произнести.

— Просишь о чем? — лукаво улыбнулся Диаволо.

Люцифер еще раз прикусил губу.

— Прошу, прикоснись ко мне. Руками, ртом, _неважно_. Прошу тебя, Диаволо, мой Лорд, _трогай меня_ , — проскулил Люцифер, не в силах сопротивляться желанию просить, умолять о том, чего ему так сильно хотелось, что было ему обещано.

Диаволо чувствовал себя всё столь же непоколебимо хладнокровным, но только теперь заметил, сколько неудобства доставляло ему его собственное мужское естество, стоявшее колом. И всё же он положил ладонь на член Люцифера и произнес с улыбкой:

— Конечно. Всё для тебя, моя Утренняя Звезда.

Люцифер задохнулся от долгожданного прикосновения, зажмурился и запрокинул голову, ожидая, что рука Диаволо начнет двигаться, но этого не последовало. Он успел издать недовольный звук, пока понял, что к ощущениям прибавилось еще одно: головка его члена находилась во рту Диаволо.

Еще один стон — Диаволо взял в рот столько длины, сколько смог, сколько поместилось, все еще придерживая рукой основание члена, а потом позволил ему выскользнуть практически целиком, лаская круговыми движениями языка самый кончик.

— О, черт...

Голова Диаволо двигалась вверх и вниз, а рука следовала за ней в такт, вызывая у Люцифера стоны наслаждения.

Люцифер дотянулся до головы Диаволо и зарылся пальцами в его волосы, стараясь вобрать в себя всё: ощущение его рта на своем члене, быстрых движений его языка по нижней поверхности ствола, чувство легкого посасывания...

Диаволо тоже нескрываемо наслаждался процессом, что выдавала его вторая рука, нырнувшая в его собственные брюки. Теперь он забирал в рот член Люцифера на всю длину, а потом выпускал его — и захватывал снова, и его рука подрагивала, когда Люцифер стискивал его волосы, словно прося не останавливаться; а второй рукой он доставлял удовольствие сам себе, не отрываясь от процесса.

То, что чувствовал Люцифер, можно было, пожалуй, назвать эйфорией. Он почти потерялся в своих ощущениях, но вдруг заметил, что Диаволо приходится удовлетворять себя самому, и нахмурился, вспомнив, что ни разу не коснулся принца за все это время.

Люцифер сел, выпуская из пальцев волосы Диаволо — тот взглянул на него удивленно, все еще продолжая облизывать ствол члена Люцифера осторожными движениями.

— Позволь... ах, черт!... Диа... — Люцифер пытался говорить внятно, но усилия Диаволо все свели на нет. — Позволь мне — ох! — позволь прикоснуться к тебе.

Диаволо наконец остановился, дав ему договорить, лукаво приподнял бровь — Люцифер уже пытался расстегнуть его рубашку, и он развел руки, позволяя ему это сделать.

— Ты уверен, Люци? Я с тобой еще не закончил... — на этих словах Диаволо облизнулся с намеком.

— Знаю, но я-то тебя вообще не трогал, — проговорил Люцифер, ловя себя на том, что разглядывает полуобнаженного Диаволо, сидящего перед ним.

— Тогда давай, — шкодная улыбка вернулась на лицо Диаволо, и он раскинул руки, словно собираясь обнять Люцифера. — Не стану препятствовать тебе в этом.

Люцифер покраснел еще сильнее, его рот полуоткрылся, но усилием воли он прогнал эти мысли и придвинулся ближе к Диаволо, меж его раскинутых рук. Обеими ладонями он бережно взял лицо Диаволо и притянул к себе для неспешного, расслабленного поцелуя, чувствуя, как руки того скользят по его телу, обвивают за талию. Люцифер отстранился, чтобы потянуть за пояс брюк Диаволо — он был не столь терпелив, как принц демонов, и не хотел дразнить столько же, сколько дразнили его, особенно сейчас, когда он практически сидел у Диаволо на коленях, и их тела двигались в удивительный унисон.

Диаволо наконец удалось освободиться от брюк, и он вернул Люциферу поцелуй, чувствуя, как руки падшего ангела скользят по его телу и трогают там же и так же, как он прикасался к Люциферу сам. Диаволо простонал, не прерывая поцелуя, покусывая губы Люцифера, наконец-то ощущая то, о чем мечтал столько веков.

Диаволо притянул Люцифера ближе, так, что тот сидел на его ногах, и взял его за руку, останавливая движения ладони. Он прижался своим возбужденным членом к каменно-твердому члену Люцифера и принялся оглаживать их вместе.

Люцифер вцепился в плечи Диаволо, чтобы удержать равновесие, слегка толкаясь навстречу движениям его руки, потирая их члены друг о друга; Диаволо же потянулся к шее Люцифера и принялся посасывать нежную, чувствительную кожу. Постепенно дыхание Люцифера стало учащаться, а его тело напряглось, ожидая кульминации.

— _Ах/ _... мой Лорд. Я... _ах!___

____

____

В ответ Диаволо лишь ускорил движения ладони, свободной рукой поигрывая с одним из сосков Люцифера.

— Все хорошо, Люци... _Ммм..._ — простонал он, чувствуя приближение и собственного оргазма. — Можешь кончить...

Люцифер зарылся лицом в шею Диаволо, содрогаясь всем телом, кончая и бурно выплескиваясь на грудь принца.

Диаволо продолжал ласки недолго: его оргазм пришел сразу за Люцифером, заливая их обоих спермой еще сильнее. Их движения успокоились и сошли на нет, напряжение постепенно высвобождалось из их тел вместе с тяжелым дыханием, и Люцифер оперся на плечи Диаволо, наслаждаясь ощущением после разрядки, охватившим их обоих.

Спустя несколько минут Диаволо подхватил Люцифера и уложил на постель, а сам удалился в ванную комнату под его вопросительным взглядом; Люцифер попытался сесть, гадая, стоит ли последовать за ним.

Вскоре его лорд и повелитель вернулся, и на его груди не было и следа учиненного ими беспорядка, а в руках — полотенце, смазка и презервативы. Люцифер снова залился краской и прикусил щеку изнутри.

Диаволо со смехом поставил свою ношу на столик у кровати, уселся перед Люцифером и бережно обтер его грудь полотенцем.

— Ну же, Люци, лично мне очень хотелось бы продолжить! — опустив полотенце, он взял ладонь Люцифера и притянул к губам для поцелуя. — Но если ты не готов, ничего, это не страшно, тогда этого _вполне_ хватит.

Люцифер покачал головой, отметая это предположение.

— Разумеется, я готов, Диаволо, — его губы сошлись в тонкую полоску.

В ответ принц улыбнулся и легким толчком заставил его снова откинуться на кровать.

— Отлично, тем более, что я хочу еще разок _насладиться_ твоими стонами, — и он снова принялся осыпать Люцифера поцелуями, пока не оказался между его ног; потянулся к столику, обмакнул пальцы в смазку и вновь обратил все свое внимание на Люцифера. — Ты готов?

Ответом ему был лишь кивок, и Диаволо осторожно вошел внутрь слегка дернувшегося Люцифера одним пальцем. Люцифер не мог понять, приятно ли ему это незнакомое, непонятное чувство пальцев Диаволо, то погружающихся в него, то выныривающих наружу; это непонимание отражалось на его лице, и чтобы помочь ему почувствовать себя лучше и насладиться процессом подготовки, Диаволо принялся поглаживать свободной рукой снова начинающий твердеть член Люцифера.

Добавив еще один палец, не сбавляя ритма и продолжая улыбаться, Диаволо потянулся выше — поцеловать Люцифера, и тот снова зарылся руками в его волосы. Слух Диаволо услаждали тихие стоны, выдававшие, что Люциферу, безусловно, нравилось происходящее, что ему было хорошо.

Еще один палец — и вот, казалось, Люцифер был подготовлен достаточно, раздвинут для входа.

— _Мм..._ Диаволо, я уже готов, — выдохнул он и сам — торопливо, нетерпеливо, прерывая поцелуй только ради этих слов.

С коротким согласным смешком Диаволо отстранился и опять потянулся к столику, на этот раз за презервативом.

Надев его и добавив поверх немного смазки, Диаволо приподнял ноги Люцифера, которые тут же обвились вокруг его талии, и приставил член к его входу.

— Я начну, Люци? — он слегка нажал, не желая причинить Люциферу боль, входя неаккуратно.

Люцифер простонал от смеси удовольствия и легкой боли, когда Диаволо качнул бедрами ему навстречу, входя глубже. Наклонившись ближе и переплетя их пальцы, Диаволо одарил его той самой сверкающей улыбкой:

— Я начинаю двигаться, хорошо? Обещаю, Люци, это будет _великолепно_.

Он качнулся назад, а потом снова вперед, словно смакуя ощущения — и еще раз, и еще, входя в ритм медленно и постепенно, вызывая у Люцифера еще больше стонов.

И вот Диаволо толкнулся еще самую _чуточку_ сильнее, засасывая кожу над ключицей Люцифера.

— Вот _черт_ , — выдохнул тот, ощущая, что ему чего-то не хватает — не хватает ни скорости, ни силы.

— Мм? — Диаволо издал вопросительный звук, выпуская изо рта кожу Люцифера, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами.

Люцифер застонал, понимая, в какую игру тот собирается сыграть, и решил пропустить ее, нетерпеливо перейдя сразу к делу:

— Диаволо!.. _Прошу тебя... быстрее! Сильнее!_ Только не так. _Я не такой хрупкий!_

Ответом на его возмущение был лишь сердечный смех.

— Ну что же, раз ты так _хорошо_ просишь...

Диаволо почти полностью вышел из Люцифера — только для того, чтобы снова войти на всю длину с размаха.

— ... То мне придется удовлетворить оба твоих желания. Ведь ты этого хотел?

— Аах, — Люцифер не сдержал полувскрика-полустона, охватывая Диаволо свободной рукой и подаваясь навстречу его яростным движениям. Они вжимались друг в друга, двигаясь в едином ритме, и их тела стыковались идеально, словно кусочки паззла. Звуки их похоти наполнили комнату.

— О... _мм..._ Диа... Диаволо, — выдохнул Люцифер, зарываясь лицом в основание шеи принца, вцепляясь в нее зубами, чтобы сдержать стоны — впрочем, безуспешно, как только Диаволо удалось нащупать очередное чувствительное местечко, прикосновение к которому заставило Люцифера откинуть голову назад с глубоким гортанным звуком.

Это развеселило Диаволо, и тот издал короткий смешок между тяжелыми вдохами и запечатлел поцелуй — вот так ирония! — на бледной шее падшего ангела, в том же самом месте, снова и снова — так же, как снова и снова Люцифер продолжал выкрикивать его имя, ощущая, что его тело приближается к уже знакомой разрядке.

— _Ммм_. Да... Черт. Еще, Диа, — выдохнул Люцифер, почти царапая его руки. Глаза падшего ангела были полузакрыты. Диаволо с охотой повиновался, сменяя темп по мере своих движений, и засосал кожу на ключицах и шее Люцифера еще раз, на этот раз с такой силой, чтобы точно остался след; Люцифер простонал еще раз, проваливаясь наконец в оргазм.

Теперь очередь была за Диаволо, и он не сбавлял движений, наслаждаясь тихими стонами и выдохами Люцифера, чье тело после оргазма было гиперчувствительным. Наконец и Диаволо достиг пика с таким же глухим, удовлетворенным стоном, и прижал Люцифера к себе, растягивая момент удовольствия.

Они лежали недвижно, тяжело дыша, и голова Диаволо оказалась на груди Люцифера. Спустя несколько минут он поднялся, снял презерватив и небрежно бросил его в корзину для мусора неподалеку. Люцифер так и остался лежать, распростертый на кровати, наблюдая за каждым неторопливым движением Диаволо из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Принц повернулся к Люциферу с теплой улыбкой и забрался к нему в постель, поцеловал еще раз — очень нежно, в губы — получив в ответ почти мурлыкающий звук.

— Ты такой красивый, Люци, — в который раз повторил Диаволо, медленно поглаживая пальцами лицо падшего ангела, на котором появилась искренняя, не сдержанная рамками приличий улыбка.

— И ты, Диа.

Диаволо счастливо рассмеялся, довольный тем, как улыбается ему Люцифер, вытянулся рядом с ним и натянул одеяло поверх них обоих. Люцифер повернулся к принцу, устраиваясь в его руках, и Диаволо притянул его еще ближе, на этот раз поцеловав в лоб.

— Спасибо тебе.

— За что? — Люцифер чуть нахмурился, не понимая.

Устроившись на подушке рядом со своим любовником и уже почти засыпая, Диаволо все-таки сумел произнести:

— За то, что сказал «да».

**Author's Note:**

>  _Авторское примечание:_  
>  Ну, это, я даже не знаю, что это я понаписала, но надеюсь, вам понравилось? Спасибо за внимание :)


End file.
